You Can Never Have Too Much HiccStrid
by NightFuryNinja1999
Summary: My own collection of HiccStrid oneshots! Age will be specified in the author's note, will most probably be between the ages of 17 and 20. MAJOR HiccStrid fluff. May contain a few MINOR insinuations. MAYBE. T cos I'm paranoid.
1. I Predict

**1\. I Predict  
**

 **Hey guys, this is a little one shot I'm doing, I've only got one exam left and I'm not revising for it just yet so I thought I'd make my own collection of HiccStrid oneshots, as I'm suffering from writer's block on TNATF. So this is to fill the space while I try and work out what to write in a very long and confusing chapter!  
**

 **I found out from the LEGEND that is LissanFuryEye that Heather is coming back in Race to the Edge (SOOO PSYCHED) so I simply had to do a one shot of what could happen! Nothing suggestive, this is only a T cos I'm so paranoid.  
**

 **I am so sorry if what I write in this one shot turns out to be totally wrong in Race to the Edge, I'm not a psychic!**

 **This may be slightly OOC, depending on how you look at it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Heather POV  


I soared along in the sky atop my Razorwhip, Windshear, my braid flying out behind my head and the wind in my face. It was so relaxing to be up here in the calm blue sky, with fluffy white clouds gliding past my head. I had never quite gotten over how amazing it really is.

Anyway, we continued flying, we were just out on one of our regular flights, nothing major, when I spotted an island in the ocean below. From above it was in the shape of a dragon, and I could just make out a small gathering of houses on the edge of the island, where the dragon's claw would be. I urged Windshear to fly a little lower so I could see, and it was then I spotted the black, unmistakable shape of a Night Fury! Which could only mean one thing. Toothless. And if Toothless was there, that would have to mean that Hiccup was there as well, and most probably the rest of the gang too. As I glided down towards the island I contemplated. It had been two years since I last saw the gang, and I wondered if a certain son of the Chief was 1 - any better looking, and 2 - officially with Astrid yet. I'll admit, while I was on Berk, I felt some sort of feelings towards him, but I knew that they would never be returned, as he already had his mind set on Astrid. Oh well, we can work around that.

When I landed I hopped off of Windshear and was greeted by a very surprised tone. "Heather?" I heard someone ask, and I turned my attention to the person who had spoken. The only person there. It was Astrid. And Gods, she looked different. Her hair was the same, but she now had a darker blue top with her metal shoulder guards, and a red leather skirt with studs, and her trademark bird skull belt. She seemed more mature, so she must have been around the same age as me, 17 or 18. "Astrid. Long time no see." I said, and to my surprise she hugged me.

"Good to see you again, Heather." she said, she'd obviously forgiven me.

"You too." I said, and when she let go of me I added, "So where's the rest of the gang?"

"Oh, they're just hanging around. Snotlout and the twins are off having some dragon race somewhere," as she said this we heard a faraway explosion and we both looked up to see burning Zippleback gas way north of where we were, and Astrid facepalmed before continuing, "Fishlegs is off studying new species of dragon, and Hiccup..."

Just as she said his name we heard, "You called, milady?" and the familiar _step, clunk_ of a foot followed by a metal peg, and I looked round to see that the guy I'd felt feelings for two years ago was DEFINITELY more good looking. He was a lot taller, his auburn hair was tousled and without a particular style, bar a couple of braids on the back of his head. His forest green eyes sparkled, and I found myself getting lost in them and I wasn't even stood that near him. He also now had one of those jawlines that looks as if it's been chiseled. Finally he'd improved his fashion sense, with his usual green tunic and brown trousers with a brown leather chestplate over the top, over the top of which was a strap with a small red insignia, and on the left shoulder a black Strike class symbol was painted on, with a red part added for Toothless' prosthetic tail. I stared. The small, skinny guy I had known two years ago became THIS good-looking in two years?

"No, I didn't call, but now you're here, look who's back." Astrid stated and he acknowledged me with those forest green eyes. I practically melted.

"Heather! Long time no see!" he said and to my extreme surprise he hugged me! I took advantage of this moment while it was here, and when I moved away from him I heard, "Don't be getting too friendly." from Astrid's direction.

He walked back over to her, stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Of course not, milady." he said in one of those really smooth, lovey-dovey kind of voices, and leaned in and kissed her neck. She smiled contentedly and I tried to hide my disappointment and annoyance. "So you two are finally together then?" I said, trying to sound interested.

"What does it look like?" Astrid said with a smile.

"I was wondering when you two would make it official. Apparently the guys had a bet on you two getting together when I was last on Berk."

"Did they?" Hiccup looked up. He sounded surprised.

"Yep. When I was there is was seven silver - I heard them talking - but obviously I don't know how high it got."

"I shall be having words." Astrid stated seriously. "I wanna know who won!" she added a more jokey tone to her voice.

"So, how did you two get together officially then?" I asked, changing the subject slightly.

"There was a brief moment, where we were alone, the guys were off somewhere. And I decided to braid that amazing auburn hair. (she reached behind her and ran her fingers through his gorgeous tousled auburn hair) You found it really relaxing, didn't you babe?" she asked her boyfriend who nodded. Then she continued. She'd seen Windshear and wanted Hiccup not to notice just yet, because once there's a dragon involved, especially a new species like the Razorwhip, he's gone. "Anyway, after I'd done about three braids he turned round and basically told me he loved me there and then, and then he was just about to kiss me when the twins turned up and called, 'Hey lovebirds! You're needed!'"

I laughed in spite of how jealous I felt. "Anyway, so why are you here and not on Berk?" I asked.

"That's a long story...and is that a Razorwhip?" Hiccup finally noticed Windshear.

"Yep. Meet Windshear." I grinned as I introduced my dragon and Astrid rolled her eyes as Hiccup practically jumped away from her and headed towards my dragon. He walked around her and studied her. "Wow. How did you two meet?" he asked without looking up.

"To make a long story short, she crash-landed on my home island and I helped nurse her back to health." I explained, I was rather proud of myself for that.

"What was wrong with her?"

"Her wing was seriously damaged. But as you can see..."

"No sign of any damage whatsoever,." he finished, "You did a good job, Heather." he looked at me at this point and placed a hand on my dragon's nose.

I blushed, I think. "Thanks." out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of Astrid looking rather annoyed. Good, my plan was working already.

* * *

That evening, the gang was gathered around the campfire, with dragons behind them. When I turned up with Windshear, Fishlegs the dragon nerd practically fainted. "So _that's_ the Razorwhip that Hiccup was so hyped up about!" he exclaimed, and got up to study my dragon. "Such metallic scales, and that wingspan!" he marvelled as Windshear opened her wings. She's such a show off. "I'll have to conduct a full study for the Book of Dragons!" he summarized, then sat back in his seat. "I mean we've seen wild Razorwhips thanks to the Dragon Eye, but never one that's been trained! Now we know they can be trained!"

"Yes, yes, Fishlegs. But I'd like to know what Heather's been doing for the last two years." Hiccup started a conversation about my life story for the last two years.

"So would I." Snotlout added, in a voice that sounded as if he was trying to be smooth. He still had a crush on me then. Well, I guess that now Astrid is officially off the market, he's got no other girl apart from Ruffnut, and she's not exactly girlfriend material.

So I explained to them my life, how I'd lived on my original home island for the last two years with my parents, who, I added, were incredibly grateful to the gang for rescuing them from the Outcasts. I explained how I met Windshear, and how I gained her trust and started flying her, finally to now. "So yeah. And today, flying over, I was wondering how everyone was, when I spotted the island." I finished.

"No doubt you were also wondering about my boyfriend." Astrid added, putting her arm around him. She sounded _ever so slightly_ bitter. A change from earlier. Maybe she doesn't trust me after all. It's okay, Astrid trusts no one except those in the gang and her family.

"Well, I was sort of wondering what he now looked like." I admitted, not embarrassed in the slightest.

"If you think _he's_ good looking, Heather, look at this face." Snotlout interjected, and I turned to face him. Yep. Still don't like him. " _And_ he has no muscle. Look at this." Snotlout added, flexing his biceps, and kissing his muscles. I think I threw up in my mouth.

Apparently so did Astrid. "For Thor's sake, Snotlout. And for your information," she paused and took her boyfriend's arm, and positioned it so it was flexed to show his muscle. Now, I'm not gonna lie, I didn't expect much, but I could quite clearly see some slight muscle surrounding his bicep. "you're wrong, Snotlout." Astrid finished.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed at his girlfriend's gesture, and brought his arm down and around her instead. "Well, I guess I have been working out a little."

"To impress Astrid or to beat Snotlout in an arm wrestle?" Tuffnut finally piped up. Everyone laughed.

"Um, both I guess." Hiccup answered the question and rubbed the back of his neck again. He always does that when he's embarrassed. It's adorable.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!" the twins started a chant.

"Bring it." Snotlout sounded competitive, and smug, as if he'd already won.

"Snotlout..." Hiccup tried to chicken out.

Clearly that wasn't going to happen, as Astrid leaned into his face and kissed his cheek before saying, "Go on, babe. For me."

He smiled. "Okay, for you." and kissed her quickly before moving to lean on a small wooden table the twins had moved into the centre. Snotlout still looked smug.

"Prepare to be thrashed." he said.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Hiccup replied, to everyone's surprise. Snotlout glared but said nothing. Instead they placed opposite elbows on the table and locked hands. Then it began.

They were pretty even during the entire thing. And that was saying something, when you compare the two of them. Nobody chanted, instead they watched with bated breath. But about two minutes in Snotlout suddenly gained strength and brought Hiccup's arm down hard onto the table. He winced in pain, clearly Snotlout had jarred it. While Snotlout was celebrating, both Astrid and I had the same idea. We rushed to his side to help. "Are you okay, babe?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, milady. I'll be-" he winced in pain again, as I moved his arm slightly so it was resting on the table. "fine." he finished and Astrid glared at me.

"Wait a second." Astrid lifted his arm up again, as he winced in pain. His wrist was out of shape. It was dislocated. "Snotlout!" she yelled and he turned to her.

"Yes, Astrid?"

"I think you'd better start running." she said, and before Hiccup could stop her she leapt onto Stormfly and chased after him and Hookfang.

The twins leapt onto Barf and Belch to follow, and Fishlegs decided he was going to go to bed early. "Guess it's just you and me then." I stated, smirking. Astrid had just allowed my plan to come sooner than expected.

* * *

Astrid POV

Chasing after Snotlout, all I could feel was the rush of anger. He'd injured my boyfriend, and he was going to pay. When we had him in our sights, I patted the side of Stormfly's head, and said, "Stormfly, spine shot." and my Nadder careered to one side and fired her spines from her tail, pinning Hookfang to the nearest rock and causing Snotlout to fall to the ground into a bush.

I landed elegantly on the ground and saw Snotlout brushed himself off and said, "What was that for, Astrid?"

"You know perfectly well what that was for. You dislocated my boyfriend's wrist." I was seething.

"It's not my fault he's weak." Snotlout shot back, then instantly regretted it. I pinned him to the same rock with my forearm to his neck.

"Excuse me, but he's a stronger man than you will ever be. He might not have your physique, but he's such a strong leader, and the best Chief Berk will ever see. You got that?" I snarled. I knew Hiccup would be rather annoyed with me if he knew I was bigging him up, he hates it, but I had to tell the truth.

"Yeah well, you do realize you've left him with Heather?" Snotlout said with a smug smile.

'Oh Gods..." I thought, and, leaving Snotlout to find his own way back, leapt onto Stormfly. I knew she was up to something!

* * *

Hiccup POV  


I was left alone with Heather. Then I felt a rush of pain up my arm that was dislocated. I cried out in pain, but when I looked at my wrist, it was no longer misshapen. "It was dislocated. And now it's not."* Heather stated with a smile.

I guess I had to thank her, even if it was painful. "Thanks." I said, and yawned. I was knackered.

Then I felt someone's fingers on the back of my head, braiding my hair. I thought Astrid had come back from killing Snotlout (I never even got a chance to stop her!) for a second and turned to face her, and saw Heather braiding my hair. I pulled my head away from her hands and said, "What in Valhalla do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry. Just seemed like a moment." she apologized, but then placed a hand on mine which was resting on the log we were sitting on. "You know..."

"DON'T finish that sentence." I turned to see Astrid leap off of Stormfly and run over. Heather jumped. "Astrid..."

"THIS is what you were doing? Trying to get with my boyfriend?" she was completely seething.

Before Heather could answer I seized my chance. I got up and put my arms around Astrid. "Yes. But you know I wouldn't." then kissed her. Her arms went around my neck and I rested my hands on her hips. When we turned around all we saw was the silhouette of a Razorwhip flying away into the night sky.

"She'll be back." I stated.

"Yes, and when she is..." Astrid was still annoyed.

"When she is, we'll sort things. Let her cool down." I said calmly. "She did un-dislocate my wrist." I added.

"She did?"

"Yes. It was painful."

"It would be."

"Look, Astrid. I would never cheat on you. You know that. I love you more than anything else in this world."

I didn't get a reply, just a kiss in return.

* * *

 ***Those of you who've seen Wild at Heart will know where I got that from! XD**

 **Hope you enjoyed!  
**

 **Please review!**

 **Peace!**

 **NFN1999**


	2. Precious Moments

**2\. Precious Moments  
**

 **Hello! I'm bored so I'm writing yet another oneshot! This one is literally just pure fluff. HiccStrid are around 20-ish. Set after HTTYD2.  
**

 **From now on these oneshots won't be from anyone's POV.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The morning air was freezing on Astrid's arms. She'd known wearing a skirt and short sleeved top wasn't a good idea. She shivered as she glided towards the one place she knew she could relax. And the place that had the most memories. The cove. When she and Stormfly arrived, she hopped off and found a nice grassy patch to lay on. She took off her shoulder guards as they were uncomfortable to lean on, letting her golden hair flow freely down her back - she hadn't bothered with putting it in a braid today. Then she just lay back on the grass, closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the forest around her.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Berk, Hiccup awoke to the sound of Terrible Terrors singing on the rooftop. "Welcome to another day of Chiefing." he muttered under his breath as he put his flight suit on over his tunic and trousers. Then he leapt onto Toothless and soared out of the window.

Gliding around Berk, there was nobody about. Confused, he glanced at the sun. It was pretty early, to be fair. Toothless glided past Astrid's house, and, glancing in, Hiccup noticed she wasn't there. "Now where could she possibly be?" he wondered out loud with a sarcastic tone. "Bud, to the cove." he whispered to his dragon who nodded and zipped in the direction of the cove.

* * *

When they reached the cove in record time, Hiccup hopped off of Toothless to see exactly who he was looking for. There was Astrid, lying on the grass with her golden hair spread around her head like a halo. He smiled, he still couldn't get over how beautiful she was. Astrid looked up at the sound of dragon's wings. "I thought I'd find you here. Milady." the sound of his voice was something Astrid would never get tired of hearing. She smiled.

"Sorry babe, I woke up ridiculously early and needed to get away for a bit."

He walked over to where she was and sat beside her. "That's okay. As long as I can join you." he said with a smile.

"Of course." Astrid replied, and he lay down beside her, she curled up and placed her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her long golden hair and held her affectionately.

"You don't have your braid in today." Hiccup stated.

"Well done, genius." Astrid said with a hint of sarcasm, then added, "I couldn't be bothered with the braid today, it's too complicated."

"You should do that more often, you look beautiful." he replied then kissed her forehead. "Any reason why you're here?"

"Well, being your girlfriend can be pretty stressful. I'm always on edge, because you're always off putting your life in danger, and I worry about you." she moved her head slightly to gaze up at him.

"Oh come on, you know it takes a lot to actually kill me."

"I worry that you'll reach that limit." she moved her head back onto his chest.

"Hey. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." he reassured her, then kissed the top of her head.

"I hope you're right."

"I _know_ I'm right." Hiccup finalized then lay his head on the grass, closing his eyes and listening to the sounds of Astrid's gentle breathing and the sounds of the forest. The birds singing. The sound of the water in the lake flowing gently. All was peaceful.

* * *

After a few quiet moments, Astrid broke the silence. "Hiccup?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." he said and pulled her closer, if that was even possible. He kissed the top of her head and stated, "You know I think you're the most beautiful woman on Berk. And in this world." as if to prove his point, he glanced at her. The sun's rays were making their way through the leaves on the trees above, and their golden light made her hair shine. She was radiant.

"Just saying. There are plenty of other beautiful women in this world, I'm sure."

"I'm sure there are. But none as divine as you."

"Aww, babe that's so sweet." she looked up to see his gorgeous face with those sparkling forest green eyes, and the sun's rays reflected off his auburn hair, making it glint in the sunlight. She moved her hand from around his middle to his face, and pulled his face towards hers and their lips met in a sweet, sweet kiss.

When they broke, she added, "You're not too bad yourself."

He laughed, "Good to know I get the compliment in return!"

"No, I'm joking. You are the best looking guy Berk has ever seen. I don't care what Snotlout says." she added.

"Never listen to Snotlout." he said and kissed her again. His hand got lost in her golden cascade of hair, and the other wrapped itself around her waist. She moved her hands to his neck, letting her fingers tangle in his auburn mane.

* * *

Because they were concentrating on each other, they didn't hear the beat of a Stormcutter's wings and another dragon land in the cove. Valka smiled to herself as she saw her son and future daughter in law. She hated to ruin this adorable moment, but the Chief was needed. She cleared her throat and as the both turned to face her she folded her arms and continued to smile.

"Chief?" she asked, grinning.

"That would be me." Hiccup replied as he sat up, leaning on one hand with the other still around Astrid, who was still clinging to him. "Morning mum." he added.

"Good morning to you too. You're needed in the village." she stated.

"Can it wait?" anything to spend more time with Astrid.

"Not really. You're going to have to prise yourself away from Astrid." Valka grinned again as she said this. She found the couple adorable, but also it was rather funny when she had to drag one away from the other, as they were pretty much inseparable.

"Fine, fine." he relented and took his arm from Astrid, stood up then helped her up. "Milady, I'll see you around." he said and kissed her one more time.

When he pulled away she smiled. "You go. Chief." in response he grinned at her, that gorgeous lopsided grin she loved.

Valka and Cloudjumper were already hovering in the sky, waiting. But Toothless and Stormfly were nowhere to be seen. "Really, bud?" Hiccup muttered to himself and Astrid laughed. He performed a quick Night Fury call and Toothless bounded into the cove. "Where did you go?" Hiccup asked his dragon who seemed to shrug.

"Oh well, I'll see you later, milady." and with that Toothless leapt into the sky and Astrid smiled to herself as she strapped her shoulder guards back on and jumped onto Stormfly to follow. Sometimes you just need one precious moment with the person you love, and all is right with the world.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this stupidly fluffy oneshot! More soon!**

 **Peace,**

 **NFN1999**


	3. I Don't Sound Like That

**3\. I Don't Sound Like That!**

 **Welcome to another oneshot! This one's when they're aged 18, so it's set before HTTYD2.  
**

 **Possibly a bit OOC, but you know, alcohol changes people's personalities!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The Great Hall was full to capacity as the entirety of Berk crowded inside for the son of the Chief's 18th birthday. Hiccup hadn't wanted a massive party, he'd just wanted to go flying with Astrid, but Stoick had already organized it. As usual. And the worst thing for Hiccup was that he was banned from leaving the party.

The party was in full swing, with mountains of food and tankards of beer gracing every table. The twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs were all sat at one table stuffing their faces, while the person that the party was for was hiding in a corner, away from the many drunken Vikings. Astrid was with him. He had his arms around her waist and their foreheads were glued together. Astrid wrapped her arms around his neck and brought out a necklace she'd made herself (with Gobber's help), for his birthday present. It was nothing fancy, just a small Strike class symbol made of Gronkle iron on a simple chain. She held the pendant in her hands. "You like it?" she asked for the fifth time that day.

"Yes, milady, I love it. I shall wear it every day and think of you." Hiccup repeated for the fifth time that day, and leaned down to kiss her. But before he could she got there first, and, dropping the necklace she put her hands to the back of his neck and pulled his face towards hers, and they shared a sweet kiss.

Upon breaking away, their foreheads remained attached and Astrid stated softly, "Happy birthday, babe."

"Thanks, milady. Only I wish I was out flying right about now." he mused, his mind starting to wander - the feeling of being free, not having a care in the world...

But Astrid brought him back down to Earth. "So why don't we?" she grinned, she knew what his answer would be.

"I would, Astrid, but my dad banned me from leaving."

"Since when did you listen to your dad?" Astrid asked, still grinning.

"Since never. Lets go." Hiccup decided and took her hand to lead her out of the Great Hall, but they were interrupted.

"And _where_ do you think _you're_ going?" it was Stoick. Hiccup retched, he could smell the alcohol on his dad's breath as he spoke.

"Nowhere. Dad." he said quickly and lead Astrid to the table where the rest of the gang were.

"I was wondering when you two lovebirds would join us." Snotlout was the first to speak. And he was never usually this laid back about the couple, so this could only mean he was drunk. Alcohol has that effect on people.

"Yeah, you were so busy over there we wondered if you still knew where you were!" Ruffnut added. Oh great, she was drunk as well. And if Ruffnut was drunk, that would have to mean that Tuffnut was drunk too. Sure enough, he was dancing a jig on the table adjacent to them, and just as he went to do his finishing pose, he slipped and crashed to the floor, laughing his head off. Both Hiccup and Astrid facepalmed. Ruffnut, Snotlout and even Fishlegs, who was just a little tipsy, burst out laughing.

"Oh shut up. Just because you don't have a boyfriend." Astrid shot back at Ruffnut's previous statement, before sitting down, picking up the nearest tankard of beer and downing it. Then Tuffnut came swaggering over to the table after his little performance, and glared daggers at her. "That was MY tankard."

"And now it's mine. And you've had enough anyway. I'm going for a refill." she said and momentarily left the table to refill it.

Snotlout continued the previous conversation Astrid had started, "Although she might have a boyfriend by the end of the night..." the look on Snotlout's face was enough to make anyone throw up in their mouth. Ruffnut looked slightly disturbed.

Even Hiccup laughed now, as he took a place at the table. "Oh come on, Snotlout. You're way too forward with girls."

"Since when could you give me advice about girls?"Snotlout shot back.

"Since I have a girlfriend and you don't." Hiccup stated the truth and right on cue Astrid came back with her tankard but also gave one to her boyfriend.

"Go on, babe. You have to have one drink on your birthday." she said as he took the tankard with a confused look on his face.

"Astrid..." he started. Hiccup couldn't stand the thought of alcohol, he'd seen what it had done to people.

"Drink, drink, drink, drink!" the others began to chant, started by the twins of course.

He laughed. "Alright, this once." it was his birthday after all, and downed the whole tankard in one. They cheered.

"Nice?" Astrid asked with a grin on her face again. She then started to drink her second beer of the night.

"Not bad." he replied, and then changed the subject. "I was just telling Snotlout here how he's way too forward with girls."

"Understatement of the year." Astrid added in before finishing her beer.

"Hey!" Snotlout interjected.

"Oh come on, Snotlout, you know it's true." Fishlegs decided to join the conversation.

"See, even Fishlegs agrees!" Ruffnut added in, she was determined to stop Snotlout hitting on her, it made her feel ill.

Before the conversation could continue they heard the sound of a spoon on a tankard. Stoick's speech time. Correction: Stoick's _drunken_ speech time. "Oh Thor..." Hiccup muttered under his breath as he turned to face his dad and the whole room went silent.

"Now, I'd just like to say that I'm happy to see my son reach the age of eighteen. I remember being eighteen. It was dragon training and alcohol as far as I can remember." Stoick started off and some of the older Vikings, including Gobber, laughed and agreed. Then he continued, "Now Hiccup's not the sort of guy who likes to drink, but I do know one thing, or should I say person, he is usually drunk on." Then the entire room laughed and Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and looked at the floor.

Astrid laughed, "That would be me then!" with a ridiculous grin on her face. Two tankards of beer was clearly enough.

"Yes, Astrid, that would be you. Anyway, Hiccup, get over here." Stoick demanded and Hiccup slowly got up and walked over to his dad, who placed a giant hand on his son's shoulder. "I'm so proud of you, son. For everything you've done for the village, making peace with the dragons and fighting off Dagur, and also finally confessing your feelings for Astrid." everyone laughed and Hiccup blushed slightly. "I'm proud to call you my son." and before Hiccup could even reply, they heard someone pipe up behind them.

"Aw, thanks dad, I'm pretty impressed with myself too!" It was Astrid, with her actually-not-that-bad impression of Hiccup. The entire room burst out laughing, and Hiccup turned round to see her stood not too far away from him, laughing her head off.

"I don't sound like that!" he protested as the entire room continued to laugh, he couldn't help but laugh too, he thought the impression was terrible.

"Yes you do!" he heard Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins call from the table they were sat at.

"No I do not!" Hiccup continued to protest, but it was drowned out by the laughter.

Then Astrid continued her impression, whilst trying not to laugh. "I lost my leg in a _tragic_ accident," she hopped on one foot pointing to her left leg and just managed to not fall over. The room continued to laugh, "and now I'm the Pride of Berk, and all of dragons are my friends. I'm also head over heels for Astrid, she's completely beautiful and funny and amazing..." she would have continued but dissolved into laughter and ended up on the floor. Even Hiccup couldn't help but laugh so much he was wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Astrid Hofferson!" Stoick managed to announce through his laughter. "As you were!" and walked off to get himself another beer.

Still laughing, Hiccup made his way over to his girlfriend who had managed to get herself to sit on the nearest chair, at the table where the twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs were trying to control their laughter. Astrid was still crying with laughter. He put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Wow, milady. Just wow. That was a truly flattering impersonation."

Astrid looked at him, grinning, "Why thank you."

"The last bit is definitely true." he said and swept her back off the chair and into a wedding carry. She squealed as he did this. Then, with a strange amount of confidence, kissed her in front of the entirety of Berk. Astrid, being drunk, wasn't expecting it, but responded when she comprehended what was going on.

Pulling away, the entire room cheered yet again, and he carried her over to the table where he put her down, went and stood behind Snotlout and nicked his tankard from right under his nose. Then he downed the remaining beer that was in the tankard. Maybe alcohol wasn't so bad after all.

The rest of the evening was spent drinking, laughing, and for the couple of the moment, a little making out didn't go amiss. Of course, the next day, nobody remembered a thing.

* * *

 **Little more funny, but still a lot of HiccStrid!**

 **Please review! XD**

 **Peace!**

 **NFN1999**


	4. Lost In Your Eyes

**4\. Lost In Your Eyes**

 **Set when they're about 17, and have just got together officially. So before HTTYD2. Character appearances same as RttE.  
**

 **I know I said there wouldn't be any POV's but this one lends itself to that, so please don't kill me!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

No POV  


It was early in the morning, and Astrid was just strolling past the forge, on her way home to pick up her axe she'd forgotten, when the door suddenly opened as she walked past. There was no-one else around as it was so early, so she turned just in time to see Hiccup slip his arms around her waist, then found herself against the wall of the forge, and _then_ she felt him kiss her lips right there and then. She put her hands around his neck and pulled him closer to her, with her fingers intertwined with his tousled auburn hair. He leaned on the wall, putting both his hands on it above her head. They stayed like that for a while, the only noises heard being the sounds of their uneven breathing between kisses.

Breaking for air, Astrid pulled herself away slightly, then glued her forehead to his. "What was that for?" she asked, albeit breathlessly.

"I just felt like it. And I'm allowed to show I love you, right?" he smiled that amazing lopsided grin she loved so much.

"Not a problem _at all._ " and grinned before planting another kiss on his lips.

"Now, would you do me the honor, milady, of joining me on a flight?" was Hiccup's question with a smooth tone to his voice after they pulled away again.

"I'd be delighted." she giggled and he took her hand, leading her away from the forge and onto Toothless' back. She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head between his shoulder blades as Toothless took off and glided through the clouds in the slightly cold air. The sun cast it's golden glow as it finished rising, and she looked up to see it's rays reflecting off of his auburn hair, making it glint. She smiled contentedly and closed her eyes, continuing to hold his waist.

Neither of them said anything until they landed on the nearest piece of land, with it's stunning views of the ocean. Toothless landed noiselessly and, being the gentleman, Hiccup got off first and held a hand out for Astrid to take and get off of Toothless. "Oooh, nice choice babe." she said as their fingers intertwined and they walked over to sit on the small island, where they could not be disturbed.

"I figured it's the best place for us, so _we_ cannot be disturbed." he replied, as they sat down on the grass and Astrid curled up, leaning her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

* * *

Astrid POV

I let him embrace me and hold me where I was, curled up next to him with my head on his chest. His steady heartbeat was all I could hear and then I looked up to face him. He smiled and leaned his forehead to mine, so all I could see were those forest green eyes. Green - the colour of nature, harmony and safety. Those last two words were the same emotions I felt as I gazed into those eyes. We were so perfectly matched we need not say anything to communicate. His strong arms around me meant I felt safe from the harsh world of Vikings and dragons. Not that I need protecting, but it was a nice feeling. Anyway, I'm allowed to have a split personality, aren't I? Just so long as Hiccup is the only person to know about my other personality: sweet and perhaps slightly vulnerable.

I continued to gaze into his eyes, and gradually, I could've sworn hearing the sounds of birds and the gentle breeze through the leaves on the trees. Suddenly the image changed. I hadn't closed my eyes or anything, it was weird. I could look down and see our hands laced together and our feet (three feet plus a metal peg) walking along the forest floor. I could hear his gorgeous voice telling me he loved me. I could even feel the gentle breeze rustling my fringe. It was like I'd been transported to another world simply by looking into his eyes.

* * *

Hiccup POV  


I held Astrid close to me, she curled up and put her head on my chest. I kissed the top of her head and we just sat there like that for a while, it was a beautiful moment. Then I felt her move to look at me. Her pretty face is enough to make me smile. So I put my forehead to hers and I found myself gazing into her ocean blue eyes. Blue - the colour of depth, trust and tranquility. Funny, those words just happen to describe us: the relationship we have runs deep in our veins, we would trust each other with our lives, and at this moment, we were calm and relaxed, enjoying this moment together.

I continued to gaze into her eyes, and gradually, I could've sworn hearing the sound of waves on a beach. Then the image changed, it was very odd because I never closed my eyes or anything. I could now see our feet walking along the sand, and our hands intertwined. I heard her telling me she loved me. I could even feel the sea breeze whistling over my head and through my hair. It was like I'd been transported to another world simply by looking into her eyes.

* * *

Astrid POV  


I was enjoying my time with my boyfriend in this beautiful forest, and then suddenly our footsteps came to a halt. The wind began to pick up. I felt his arms around me, shielding me from the wind. I never saw his face in this dream, which was a little strange, but I knew it was him because when he held me close I could smell his scent, the mix of dragon, metal and leather that I'd grown to love. Then I felt his lips on mine and I snapped back to reality...

* * *

Hiccup POV  


I was absolutely loving my walk on this picturesque beach with my girlfriend, and then our footsteps stopped. The sea breeze became stronger. I felt her wrap her arms around me and put her head on my chest, I could just see her blonde hair blowing into my face. I never actually saw her face, which was weird, but somehow I knew it was her. Then I felt our lips lock, and snapped back to reality...

* * *

No POV  


Both of them looked rather confused but were laughing. "Where were you?" Astrid asked, as if she already knew he'd felt the same thing.

"The beach, with you." he replied. "Where were you?"

"The forest, with you. It's something about your eyes. I got lost in them." she stated.

"That's so odd, I think it was the same thing with your eyes!"

"Oh well, at least now we know we don't have to be alone to escape reality, we just need to be together."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Hiccup finished the conversation and with that they locked lips once more, both of them knowing that as long as they were together, they could always have that little bit of an escape from the world around them.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this adorable HiccStrid! Sorry if the ending's a bit rubbish but I couldn't think of anything else to write!  
**

 **Please review!**

 **Peace,**

 **NFN199**


	5. It's The Little Things

**5\. It's The Little Things**

 **Hello again fellow fans!**

 **In case you didn't know, I have now finished my exams and therefore finished school! So now I have time to FanFiction. Which is why you are getting so many emails about new oneshots!**

 **So this one is taken from different moments, but all when they are around 20. And it's based around the song Little Things by One Direction. There's one verse that I've missed and replaced with my own ideas. Oh, and the whole chapter is from Hiccup's POV, so it's easier for me as an author. I've also missed certain lines so this story isn't too...you know...I'm not that sort of writer.**

 **Thank you for all your amazing reviews!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, and cast it's faint glow over Berk. Astrid and I had decided to take a walk along Long Beach in the early evening, and as soon as she intertwined her fingers with mine, I felt as if her hand was made specifically to fit mine, as it let me know she wanted nobody else, we were meant to be together.

The gentle sea breeze ruffled my hair, and I ran my fingers over my head, as my hair's a little too long and I couldn't see. It also blew Astrid's fringe out of her face, so her gorgeous ocean eyes were clear as day to see. The sun's faint golden glow made her skin look like gold, but in a very subtle way. She looked like an angel. I stopped and she loosely wrapped her arms around my neck, still without a word. We needn't say anything to show how close we were. I traced my fingers over her face, joining up her beautifully subtle freckles. She put an opposite arm to my face and began to trace my jaw and then start to join up my freckles. It was little things like this that made us so close, and love each other so much.

* * *

And when she was not feeling herself, that meaning self-conscious and insecure (which is very rare) I would sit at the cove with her, and tell her that everything about her was perfect. Then she'd smile as a result, revealing one of the things she's never loved about herself. When she smiles, the corners of her eyes crinkle up. I think it's cute, but she hates it.

If we were lying on the beach, I would put an arm around her gorgeously flat stomach, another thing she's never loved about herself, which is weird. And I would tell her she was perfect.

And when we were alone together, I'd pick her up, wrapping her legs around my waist and holding her thighs to keep her there. Another thing she doesn't love about herself. I would tell her she was perfect and kiss her to prove my point. To prove that I will love her without end.

* * *

Another thing that nobody knows about Astrid, except maybe her parents, is that she can't go to bed without a mug of warm yak milk. She thinks it's a really embarrassing trait to have, but again I think it's cute. Even when she's stayed at my house, she's had to make herself one before going to sleep.

And when we were both not saying anything, and just holding each other before going to sleep, I'd hear her begin to talk in her sleep. I could have full-on conversations with her, and she'd be asleep. We've had many conversations that make no sense to me whatsoever, but I treasure them.

* * *

She also hates her laugh. I have no idea why, it's just so infectious, when she laughs I have to laugh too. She says she hates it because people find it annoying. But if anyone knows about people judging them, it's me, so I just tell her that people have opinions, and you shouldn't let those opinions get to you. I did, and that was my mistake. She'd smile, that gorgeous, perfect smile, and we'd sit wherever we were and just share funny moments we'd had for the last five years, which would always cheer her up.

* * *

I've just let these little things slip, but they all add up to the woman I love. I'm in love with her, and all these little things.

* * *

 **I know it's really short, but I couldn't think of anything else!**

 **Sorry if it seems a little OOC Astrid but I had to in order to make this story work. And she can't be the toughest all the time, now can she?  
**

 **I'm not proud of the ending, but again I couldn't think of anything else.**

 **Please review!**

 **Peace!**

 **NFN1999**


	6. But It's Cold Outside

**6\. But It's Cold Outside**

 **Hello again peoples! I know I keep constantly updating, but I'm bored and I need HiccStrid in my life. At least you'll have loads to read when you get home from school, work or whatever.  
**

 **This one is set when they're 20, just after HTTYD2. Oh and it's inspired by a oneshot I've previously read, namely Lazy Morning by** **httydfan1991.**

 **No POV's.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Berk's temperature had plummeted below it's usual. It was the coldest winter ever on Berk, and to think the Bewilderbeast's ice had only just been thawed. After many tries.

Snow was knee deep, and as the new Chief, Hiccup had to employ specialised snow-plough dragons just so people could get around. But on this particularly cold morning, not even the Chief could get out of bed.

This was namely because of his girlfriend, Astrid. She didn't want to leave the bed either, and she didn't want to be alone in bed.

Hiccup went to sit on the edge of the bed before getting up, and instantly felt the biting cold. He felt someone tug on the back of his tunic and heard "Don't leave." he turned to see Astrid, still looking tired but beautiful all the same. She'd felt his arms leave her and needed to begin her protest. "Astrid, I'm the Chief. I have to go." he said. Just as he said this, they heard a shout coming from outside. "I rest my case." Hiccup added just to prove his point and went to start putting his prosthetic on.

"But babe, it's too cold outside. Stay here in the warm with me." she began to protest.

"As much as I'd love to, Astrid, whatever that was needs sorting, and that's my job."

"Can't you let your mum sort it for once? She's always on about how if you wanted to stay in the house for a bit she could be the Chief."

Hiccup couldn't think of a comeback. "I guess it wouldn't hurt." he said, smiling, and turned round and pulled the covers back over himself. He wrapped his arms back around Astrid and she shivered. "Your hands are freezing."

"Well you can warm them up then." he replied and held her closer, the warmth of both their bodies gradually warming his hands.

The shout came again and Hiccup looked a little concerned, "Perhaps I should go see to-" but Astrid interrupted.

"No. We never spend any time together now that you're Chief. Let your mum deal with it." she was adamant.

"But she clearly hasn't!"

"Give her time, she will."

He gave in again. "I can never win, can I?"

"Nope." she giggled. "I need you too, you know."

"For what? What's your emergency?" he joked.

"Lovesickness because of you." she replied and placed her forehead to his.

"It's mutual, milady." was his softer reply and with both their heads on the pillow, shared a sweet kiss.

Pulling away they kept their heads glued together and closed their eyes, listening to the blissful silence and feeling the warmth of each other's bodies. With a soft warble Toothless woke from his spot opposite the bed, and began to walk over to them to get his master up, but Hiccup put a hand out without even looking and placed it on Toothless' nose. "Not now, bud." he whispered and wrapped his arm back around Astrid. Toothless looked indignant and went to try again, but he thought better of it. Any attempt to distract his master from Astrid was one, futile and two, an absolute no-go. He made his way back over to his bed, and closed his acid green reptilian eyes once more.

The warmth they shared was in complete contrast to the bitter cold outside, and they both knew they'd have to get up at some point, but neither said anything, just relished this moment together, before an entire day where they would rarely see each other, if at all.

"I love you so much." came Astrid's soft whisper as they continued to have their foreheads together, eyes closed and content.

"I love you more than life itself." was her boyfriend's soft reply as he entangled a hand in her cascading blonde hair and opened his eyes to gaze at her.

She opened her eyes too, as if she telepathically knew he had opened his eyes. His forest green eyes sparkled like the sunlight through the leaves, and her ocean blue ones glittered like the sun on the waves. They gazed into each other's eyes, beginning to hear the faint sound of the gentle breeze through the leaves, and the gentle lap of waves on the shore, but a voice broke the moment.

"Food's ready, if it's wanted!" it was Valka, having sorted the problem as her son clearly would rather be with his girlfriend, and she didn't mind at all. She thought that was really sweet. Stoick was never like that, although she knew he'd loved her to the ends of the Earth. She knew if there was one thing to interrupt a moment between Hiccup and Astrid, and there wasn't much that could, it was food. And she'd worked on her cooking skills. Everyone said they were getting better.

The smell of food made it's way into the bedroom and both of them realized how hungry they were. Both laughed and, momentarily breaking hold to get out of the bed, laced hands and left the room to get the food. Toothless watched them leave the room with his reptilian eyes, and an indignant expression on his face.

* * *

 **More fluff, but I hope you enjoyed!  
**

 **Please continue to review!**

 **Peace,**

 **NFN1999**


	7. Never Leave Me

**7\. Never Leave Me  
**

 **Welcome to another oneshot! This one is set after HTTYD2, so they're about 20.  
**

 **Possibly a little OOC.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Toothless was just landing outside the Chief's house, after a long day, and the Chief himself was just about to go inside, but something brushed past him. His messenger dragon, a Terrible Terror named Sharpshot, landed on his shoulder with a piece of parchment in it's claws. Hiccup hadn't seen Sharpshot for a while, so he was a little confused when he took the letter from the dragon and the Terror hopped onto the floor. He untied the parchment and read the letter. It was from the Chief of a nearby tribe. It read:

 _Hiccup,_

 _I'm calling an emergency meeting of Chiefs tomorrow afternoon, there's something threatening the dragons and we think that Dagur the Deranged is behind it. Please be in attendance, it is important for you to know, for Berk is the most reliant on the dragons._

Then Stormfly landed not far behind. "You alright, babe? What's this?" Astrid asked fairly cheerfully and took the parchment from him. She skim-read it and her expression changed to worried to match her boyfriend's. "Dagur's back? Again?" she asked, sounding worried too.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Hiccup replied, probably three times as worried as Astrid was.

"So you're going?"

"Astrid, of course I'm going. If there's anything threatening the dragons, I need to put a stop to it. I won't lose Toothless. Or any of the dragons for that matter." the way he spoke sounded as if he thought this didn't need explanation.

"Then I'm coming with you." she said as she took his hand and they walked into the house. Toothless followed noiselessly, and Stormfly flew off to her stable.

When they got onto the landing he turned and put his hands on her shoulders. "No, Astrid. You need to stay here, look after Berk while I'm gone."

"But..."

"Astrid, we can't just keep relying on my mother to do everything. She does need help too, you know." for once Hiccup was actually in control of this conversation.

So much so that Astrid couldn't think of a comeback. "Okay. But I don't want you to leave."she put her arms around his middle and her head on his chest, and he returned the gesture by hugging her back.

"I don't want to leave you. But if there's a chance that the dragons are being threatened, I need to go. You do understand?"

"Babe, of course I understand." she gazed up at his face. "You leave tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah. I'll announce my leave in the village before I go, and you and mum will be in charge."

"How long will you be?"

"I don't know. No more than a couple of days."

* * *

Later that evening, lying in bed both unable to sleep, Astrid moved closer to her boyfriend and put her arms back around his middle and her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and placed it on her waist. "Everything will be okay, you know." she stated, trying to comfort him to distract from the worry she felt inside.

"Will it?" she could tell in his voice he was sick with worry.

"Babe, if anyone knows Dagur's ways, it's you. If anyone's had bad experiences of Dagur and his dragon-hunting ways, it's you. If it is Dagur, you can make a massive difference."

"Are you sure? I'm fairly new in terms of being Chief, so how do you know people will listen to me?"

"Hiccup, you have the world's only Night Fury. Not only that but he's the alpha." at this Toothless looked up and Astrid grinned before the dragon put his head back down on his bed, "You also carry explosives on your person."

"Okay, Astrid. First off, we don't know Toothless is the world's only Night Fury. Second, he can't control the dragons like the Bewilderbeast could, and third, those are for dragon taming purposes. Not to mention Dagur still wants Toothless' skull as a helmet." he shuddered at the thought. So did Toothless.

Astrid hated seeing him like this. "We've never seen another Night Fury, so the likelihood is that Toothless is the last of his kind. He's still the alpha, all the dragons answer to his command, just like the Vikings of Berk and you. And you can use them in self defense if you want to. As for that," she looked straight into his eyes as she said this, like she meant every word, "You'd never let that happen."

Hiccup turned onto his side and pulled his girlfriend close to him, and she hugged him back, taking in the scent of dragons, metal and leather. "Thanks, milady. Thank you for believing in me." his voice was barely audible.

"It's not just me. Everyone believes in you."

"But you believe in me the most. And I love you for that." he turned his head and kissed her temple.

"I love you too." she replied and that was the last thing they said to each other before falling asleep holding each other close.

* * *

The next day, the entire village was gathered in the clearing, the Chief was about to leave. He was stood on Toothless and had got everyone's attention. "I'm leaving the island on official business. I won't be more than a couple of days. While I'm gone, Astrid and my mother are in charge. You got any problems, you go to them. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes, Chief!" the entire village called, and he sat down on Toothless and was just about ready to leave, when Astrid came up beside him and gave him a quick hug.

"Don't be too long. I'll miss you." she said softly so nobody else could hear.

"I'll miss you immensely, milady. It depends how long it takes though. Love you." and gave her a quick kiss to hear wolf whistles from the crowd, he grinned before taking off into the sky and away from Berk.

"I love you too..." Astrid muttered to herself, watching him fly away into the distance as the crowd dispersed.

* * *

 **[For this Chief's meeting, you're gonna have to imagine kinda like the one in HTTYD2, in Stoick's flashback. You're gonna have to imagine Hiccup sat on one of those really cool thrones with his Chief's cape on over the flight suit and looking awesome. Oh and Toothless stood behind him looking like a boss. Just saying.]  
**

Over the next two days, Astrid finally knew how tough Chiefing was. She never had any time for herself, she was always running (or flying) around after the people, sorting their problems out, naming their children, watching over the new Dragon Academy students and making sure Snotlout and the twins didn't cause any trouble. Of course, she had Valka on hand to help, but she finally knew first hand what it was like to live her boyfriend's life.

But that very person was missing from her life. She missed him with all her heart, and although she had a lot of distractions, it was hard to forget that he wasn't there to hold her as they were going to sleep. She slept in his bed by herself, she could still faintly smell his scent of dragon, metal and leather on his side, and that made her miss him even more. There was a cold empty space where he was supposed to be.

He was only gone for a couple of days, but she missed his dry, sarcastic humor. She missed his liquid-gold voice. She missed that angelic face of his, with those sparkling forest green eyes and that tousled auburn hair. She missed braiding his hair while he told her of the day he'd had. It was like they were already married. But she was still waiting for that all-important proposal.

* * *

Two days after Hiccup left, in the evening, Toothless landed back where they had taken off, to cheers from the rest of the village, gathered around, awaiting his return by order of Astrid. When the Chief landed, he got off his dragon and looked around for Astrid, who came running out of the crowd and threw her arms around him, and he returned the gesture. "I missed you so much." she said and buried her face in his hair.

He rubbed her back gently as he held her. "I missed you too, milady. It's so good to see you again." he replied and kissed the top of her head, to more cheers from the crowd. He let go of her, but not completely, and kept one arm around her whilst they made their way through the crowd to people calling, "Welcome home, Chief!" and words to that effect. They reached Valka stood near the edge of the crowd and she gave her son a huge hug, "Welcome back." she said. "I missed you too, you know. It's hard not having your son around."

He hugged her back and stated, "I missed you too. I have an announcement to make. Tell everyone to meet at the Great Hall." he stated and started to walk there hand in hand with Astrid.

When everyone was gathered, Hiccup took his rightful place on the Chief's throne, and Toothless looked all boss-like behind him. "It was a false alarm. As it turned out, Dagur hasn't actually been seen in years, and the dragons were simply being threatened by bigger species. But, that isn't the case over here, so we have no reason to panic." at this everyone cheered, and dispersed around the Great Hall to get drinks to celebrate. Hiccup rolled his eyes and took Astrid's hand, leading her out of the hall. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Wait and see." he replied mysteriously and they slipped onto Toothless, flying away silently and into the growing night. Astrid wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head between his shoulder blades as they flew.

When they landed, it was at the cove. The place where Astrid first began to fall for him. "It's so nice here in the evening, with no-one around..." Astrid continued to hold her boyfriend's hand as they got off of Toothless, and began to walk to their special spot within the cove. But then she felt his hand leave hers. And she heard something that really struck a chord. Quite literally. A gentle whistling of a familiar tune was followed by:

 _"I'll swim and sail on savage seas,  
With ne'er a fear of drowning,_  
 _And gladly ride the waves of life,_  
 _If you will marry me._ "

His singing was ever so slightly off-key, but not actually that bad.

 _"No scorching sun,  
Nor freezing cold,  
Will stop me on my journey.  
If you will promise me your heart..."  
_

He broke off, but Astrid knew what to do.

 _"...And love me for eternity."  
_

She turned around to see him not stood up, but on one knee. He was holding the most beautiful ring. It was a slim silver band, all over which were sparkling blue (to match her eyes) and clear alternating crystals. "Astrid Hofferson. I've been in love with you since I first laid eyes on you, and I never thought I'd have a chance with you. But look at us now. And it's with that I just want to ask you... will you marry me?" he asked with a very hopeful tone to his voice.

Astrid was in shock. I mean she'd been wanting him to propose for ages since they officially got together, but she wasn't expecting it then! She laughed, and tears of happiness began to roll down her face. "Hiccup...Of course I'll marry you!" and he slipped the ring onto her finger, then in one movement got up and pulled her towards him by putting an arm around her waist. With that they shared a long, sweet kiss. Or a few.

Upon breaking away their foreheads were immediately glued together, and Astrid put her hand up against his chest and gazed at the ring. "It's gorgeous."

"It's worth every burn and every bleeding finger to see you happy." he replied, softly.

Astrid looked even more surprised, "You made this yourself?"

"Yep. I had to, the other rings I saw weren't worthy of your beauty."

"Aww, babe." she said and loosely wrapped her arms around his neck, he continued to hold her waist. She put her head on his chest and he kissed the top of her head. "I love you." she stated.

"I love you too, milady." he kissed her temple.

"Never leave me again." she stated, "It was so hard not having you around, not having you to hold me while I slept. There was an empty space next to me, and the faint scent of you on the pillow made me miss you even more..." she reeled off, but Hiccup interrupted.

"I will never, never leave you again. Next time I need to go somewhere, you're coming with me." Then he picked her up, and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. He placed both hands on her thighs to keep her where she was, and then they locked lips once more. But the kiss was more passionate this time. It lasted a lot longer too, the only sounds being their uneven breathing between kisses.

Eventually they had to break for air, and both leaned against each other's foreheads, both breathless and trying to catch their breath back. "What was that for?" Astrid asked breathlessly.

"Are you complaining?" Hiccup smirked as he said this.

"Not at all. I'm just wondering why." Astrid smirked back.

"It's called being hopelessly and uncontrollably in love. With my future wife." he added on the end, then began softly caressing her neck with kisses. Astrid smiled contentedly and giggled slightly. If he'd never left, they would never have shared this moment together.

* * *

 **YET MORE FLUFF! But as the title says, you can NEVER have too much HiccStrid!  
**

 **Please review!**

 **NFN1999**


	8. Always and Forever

**8\. Always and Forever**

 **Welcome to another fluff central visit! Set when aged 18.**

 **A little OOC perhaps?**

 **Enjoy the HiccStrid!**

* * *

"Hello, milady." Astrid heard a very smooth voice say before she felt a pair of arms around her waist. She shrugged slightly and smiled. She didn't even have to look, she knew who it was. The love of her life. Her other half.

"Why hello there, handsome stranger." she giggled and let him hold her, leaning her head back on his shoulder. They were alone in the Dragon Academy, just finishing clearing up.

"I hope I'm not a stranger to you now." he continued to use that smooth tone, then turned her round and just like that locked his lips with hers. She smiled into the kiss and returned it.

Upon breaking away she giggled again. "Perhaps not. But I did say you were handsome." and glued her forehead to his.

He grinned, "I know I am."

"Modest." she grinned back.

"Shut up." he finished and kissed her again. This one was a little longer, with her hands beginning to get lost in that auburn mane, but before they could he broke the kiss and said, "Come with me."

She didn't even object, just followed him, giggling like a schoolgirl.

* * *

Minutes later, the sun had completely set and they were up in the sky. The night sky surrounded them, stars scattered like crystals across the sky. Very faint clouds framed the horizon. All was calm and tranquil. Toothless glided smoothly along in the sky, his wings completely still. Astrid had her arms around Hiccup's waist and her head between his shoulder blades. Her fringe was being blown in and out of her eyes by the wind. Her eyes were closed. Until she heard a whisper, "Hey, milady. Look." she opened her eyes to see the Northern Lights. Curtains of emerald green and amethyst purple danced across the sky. She'd forgotten how beautiful this was.

Then Hiccup turned around to face her, with his back to the front of Toothless. The Northern Lights reflected in his eyes. "Remember this, milady?" he asked, he was referring to their first ever night flight, when Astrid first discovered Toothless at the cove. As he said this he put his arms around her, resting both his hands on her waist.

She laced her hands together behind his head and said, "Of course, babe." beginning to reminisce about the same memory. She remembered feeling calm and relaxed, and running her fingers through the clouds. She did the same now. She put her hand out and the clouds disintegrated into water droplets on her hand. She then put her now wet hand on his face, and laughed. "Oh come on, way to ruin the moment!" In response Astrid just laughed and moved her hand from his face to the back of his head.

"This is what made me fall in love with you." she stated, remembering how she'd felt after their romantic flight.

"Not my amazing good looks?" he replied with a grin.

"You're so modest!" she said sarcastically before adding, "I did think you were adorable."

"Ha! And now?"

"Definitely your amazing good looks." and before he had a chance to reply, she locked her lips with his and it was his turn to smile into the kiss and return it.

"I'll always remember this moment and how much I love you." Astrid said dreamily upon breaking away.

"Always and forever?" Hiccup asked, gluing his forehead to hers and gazing into her eyes.

"Always and forever." she repeated before they kissed again, their silhouettes cast against the background of the Northern Lights.

* * *

 **I know it's really short, but I'm not particularly proud of this one so some love for this oneshot would be appreciated :)  
**

 **Please review!**

 **NFN1999**


	9. Do You Have To Do That Here?

**9\. Do You Have To Do That Here?**

 **Hello again! Before you say anything, this oneshot is NOT what you're thinking! Although it does contain some minor insinuations...  
**

 **Set after HTTYD2 so they're 20+, and it's basically taken from different moments where there's a PDA of some sort, and anyone who's there asks the question of the title. Some may think this is a little OOC.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was after a long day on the island of Berk, and there was a bit of a feast going on in the Great Hall just because. Everyone was sat at their respective tables, stuffing their faces with food, and some people getting a little bit drunk, but these are Vikings, that's to be expected.

The six original dragon riders were all sat at one table, which was strange, because traditionally, the Chief was supposed to eat separately, but lets just say that Hiccup's not your traditional Chief. So they were all sat eating, drinking and talking about their day. "The food's great, babe, did your mum make this?" Astrid asked, after finishing her food.

"I think so. Her cooking skills are improving. You might wanna take notes." was Hiccup's reply with a cheeky grin. Astrid turned and glared at him.

" _Excuse me?"_ she asked indignantly, quickly taking a swig of beer.

"Oooh, I think _someone's_ had a _little_ too much to drink!" Snotlout interjected - but he couldn't say much, he _was_ a little drunk. The rest of the dragon riders laughed.

"I haven't touched a drop, thank you very much." Hiccup shot back.

"Yes you have, otherwise you wouldn't be winding Astrid up." Fishlegs added. He didn't get a reply. They'd won the argument.

"Told you!" Snotlout raised his voice then high-fived the other three dragon riders. Astrid was still glaring at Hiccup.

"Excuse me, _what_ did you just say? About me?" Astrid asked again.

"I said you may want to take notes from my mother, because, you know, every brilliant cook needs extra tips." Hiccup adapted his original statement, and because Astrid was a little tipsy she forgot what he'd said before. He also added in a flash of that lopsided grin she loved so much, just for good measure.

"Aw, thank you, babe, I will." she replied and placed her head on his chest. He internally sighed in relief and wrapped an arm around her. The others rolled their eyes.

"Oh, here we go." Ruffnut sounded rather bored, this did happen a lot. And sure enough, Astrid looked up and they both went in for a kiss. Their lips locked for a few seconds and both of them smiled into the kiss.

"Come on, do you have to do that here? People are trying to eat!" Tuffnut was the first to remark.

The couple broke away smirking, "You don't have to watch." Astrid said with a grin.

"Kind of hard when you're sat right opposite." Ruffnut shot back.

"See you tomorrow then." Astrid finished the conversation, with a grin, and with that laced her hand with Hiccup's and they both walked out of the room, seconds later the beat of a dragons wings were heard, flying into the night.

* * *

[in this part they're _very_ newly married]

On a completely different day, it was fairly early in the morning. Astrid woke up to find Hiccup had already left to do his patrol, and so she got up and went to walk over to her house to fetch Stormfly. Her first duty that day was to supervise the Dragon Academy, so she was going to go and fly there to set up.

Most of the village was out working, so people were milling around, going in and out of various buildings and queuing outside the forge etc. She reached her house, outside of which was Stormfly's stable, and Stormfly was waiting for her. She let out an excited squawk as her rider approached and placed a hand on her nose. "Hey, girl. You ready?" she said as she quickly fed the blue Nadder a couple of pieces of chicken. The dragon wolfed them down and jumped up and down, inviting Astrid onto her back.

Just as Astrid was about to climb onto Stormfly, she heard another dragon land some way behind her. She smiled, she didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. She heard a steady _step, clunk_ coming towards her, and the next thing she felt was a pair of arms around her waist. She grinned like a schoolgirl and shrugged slightly, settling into his arms. She leaned her head back on his shoulder, she could just feel the ends of his auburn hair touching her head. "Hello, milady." was the next thing she heard, a smooth voice, that voice she loved so much. His head leaned on her shoulder and he kissed her cheek.

Before she could even reply they heard a, "Oh for Thor's sake, you two! Do you _have_ to do that here?" it sounded exasperated and they both looked up to see Gobber stood in the forge window, supposedly serving customers. They were all looking at them too.

"You're supposed to be working!" Hiccup called back.

"So are you!"

"Fair point. Milady, I will see _you_ this evening." Hiccup said with a cheeky grin, knowing what his former mentor's response was going to be.

"Too much information!" he called, sounding even more exasperated.

Astrid giggled (this is what being married and in love does to strong female warriors sometimes), as Hiccup kissed her cheek once more then walked away, leaving her smiling like an idiot and looking like one too.

* * *

[also married in this one]

On another completely different day, after a long day of working, all the Chief wanted to do was sleep. He'd just landed outside his house at the top of the island, and had just got off of Toothless when he felt a pair of slender female arms wrap around his middle. Then he heard Astrid's angelic voice say, "I haven't seen you all day, babe.". Her head was resting between his shoulder blades.

He smiled, he loved her too much to just turn her away. He turned around, and she lifted her head up, so he could then wrap his arms around her waist and she then replaced her head on his chest. "I've missed you today, milady." he replied and kissed the top of her head. She looked up to then attach her forehead to his, letting his auburn fringe fall into her eyes, and his vision was partly obscured by her platinum blonde fringe. She moved her hands to the back of his neck and laced them together. Without saying anything, their lips touched for a few seconds in a short but sweet kiss.

Upon breaking away, before either of them could say anything else they heard someone say, "I hate to ruin such an adorable moment, but do you have to do that here?" they both turned to see Cloudjumper hovering just above them, and Valka stood on his back, arms crossed but grinning.

"Mum! Why?" Hiccup sounded slightly annoyed but Astrid laughed.

"Some of us would like to enjoy our night flight without watching their son and daughter in law making out!" was Valka's response.

Astrid still said nothing, she was finding this quite funny. "We're allowed!" Hiccup shot back.

"Okay, okay, calm down! You always overreact, Hiccup. I was only teasing. But seriously, you two do need to learn to get a room sometimes." Valka was still grinning.

"Then we will." Hiccup stated and took Astrid's hand, walking into the house.

Valka smiled to herself, rolled her eyes and flew off.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the fluff! Also, if you have any suggestions I'm happy to take them, leave them in the reviews!**

 **Peace!**

 **NFN1999**


	10. I Can Never Stay Mad At You

**10\. I Can Never Stay Mad At You**

 **Welcome once again to HiccStrid fluff central! Thank you for all your amazing reviews, you really seem to love this story!  
**

 **In this one they're about 20 ish. There is a bit of an argument in this one, but don't worry, like all HiccStrid arguments I've read about, it won't last long! And they're not married in this one.  
**

 **LET THERE BE FLUFF!**

* * *

"I can't believe you lied to me!" Astrid was full-on yelling. "You said you'd be back by sunset. It's now dark and you've only just got back!" She'd had a pretty bad day as it was, and it wasn't made any better by her boyfriend, the one person she wanted to be with, being late back.

"Well I'm sorry, if I had a last minute callout!" Hiccup was yelling back. He was rather confused as to why she was acting like this.

"Yeah, yeah, sure! A last minute callout with some woman!" now Astrid was really overreacting. As if he'd ever cheat on her! And she was a little shocked, that this was the same guy she fell in love with, using his words so harshly.

"So now you're accusing me of cheating on you? I can't believe this! Do you seriously think I'd cheat on you?" Hiccup was even more confused but he continued to shout back, determined to win this argument.

"Well I don't know, you might! You've been avoiding me these last few days anyway!" Astrid was still yelling.

Hiccup's voice was calmer now. "Astrid, we've been over this. I'm the Chief, so I'm always going to be busy."

Astrid sighed and stopped yelling, "So what was this callout?" she asked in a rather hostile tone.

"Come with me." Hiccup seemed unfazed by her tone. Reluctantly, Astrid took his hand and he led her outside. It was late so there was nobody about. He mounted Toothless and motioned for Astrid to sit behind him. She did so reluctantly and clung to his waist, placing her head between his shoulder blades and desperately trying to think of some spiteful comeback. She came up with nothing, and so just stayed silent for the whole flight.

* * *

After a short flight Astrid opened her eyes to see they'd landed at the cove. Hiccup dismounted Toothless and took her hand to lead her to their special spot within the cove. In this spot there was a blanket on which sat a bottle of wine, and two goblets. Birds sang in the forest beyond, instantly easing Astrid's mood. She went from feeling furiously angry to feeling undoubtedly guilty. She'd yelled at him because he'd been out late doing this?

Both of them sat down on the blanket, still without a word. Eventually Astrid turned to him and asked guiltily, "This is what you were doing?"

"Yes. I felt bad for not seeing you due to being so busy, so I thought we'd have a night under the stars." he smiled that gorgeous smile.

"Oh Gods, babe, I'm so sorry. I-" Astrid went to go on but Hiccup put a finger to her lips and silenced her. She leaned on his chest and put her arms around his middle, hugging him. He hugged her back then said, "Hey, it's alright. I'm sorry for not doing this sooner. And for yelling earlier." and kissed her forehead.

"I just had a really bad day, and when you were late back I overreacted and thought you were with someone else, and I took all my anger out on you. I'm so sorry, babe." Astrid's voice was muffled as it was resting on his chest.

"It's okay, milady. You know I wouldn't want to be with anyone else. What happened?" His voice was soothing and he moved his head to rest on top of her head.

"Everything just kept going wrong. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay. Would you like some alcohol to drown it in?" he laughed at his own joke.

She giggled, "Yes please." so he poured out two goblets of the wine and handed one to her as she sat up.

"Cheers." he said and they touched the glasses together, before both downing their goblets in one.

"I needed that." Astrid stated with a grin.

"Same here."

For the first time that night Astrid actually looked at his face properly. The mane of messy auburn hair that was getting slightly too long, the perfectly shaped jawline, and finally those sparkling forest green eyes, glittering like the sunlight through the leaves. How could she have ever been mad at him? She could never stay mad at him for more than five minutes.

"You know, I can never stay mad at you." she stated, leaning her head back on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Why's that then?" he asked, smiling.

She moved so she was sat facing him, and her slender hand traced his jaw. "You have the most perfect face. This mess," she moved her hand into his hair and ruffled it, "looks gorgeous on you, and these eyes," she moved her hand near to his eyes, moving her thumb across his temple so she could see the forest green irises, "I just get lost in them. Not to mention you're the funniest, most caring, most heroic and most selfless guy on Berk. It's impossible to stay mad at you." she concluded and glued her forehead to his, sliding her hands together at the back of his neck. His auburn fringe fell into her eyes and she closed them, smiling. He put his other arm around her waist to join his other hand at her back, and let her blonde fringe fall into his eyes, then closing them and enjoying this moment of bliss.

"And you are the most beautiful woman I've ever come across. You might as well be a goddess on Earth." he said in a soft, smooth voice before planting a kiss on her forehead, still with eyes closed.

She said nothing in return, to thank him she just leaned her head in slightly, and in the following seconds their lips locked together as if they were meant for each other. Both of them smiled into the kiss and returned it. As they continued to express their affection for one another, she found herself nibbling on his bottom lip, and he found himself enjoying that perhaps a _bit too_ much. The passion between them increased and their breathing became uneven between kisses, but neither of them could stop. It was as if they were addicted to each other, like a drug. Both could taste the faint aftertaste of the wine on the other's breath. Perhaps that was it. Then they found themselves falling backwards, and in the end both ended up lying on the grass. This was usually how their arguments ended.

After a while they did have to break for air, and leaned on each other's foreheads, catching their breath back. His auburn hair fell into her eyes again and she smiled while catching her breath. "And THAT, is why I can never stay mad at you."

Hiccup smiled his gorgeous lopsided grin, "What, because I'm ridiculously good looking AND a great kisser?"

"Yep. You finally got that." she punched his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his arm where she'd punched him.

"That was for not listening to me when I told you that. AND for making me wait." then she pushed her hand against the back of his neck, pushing him towards her to only kiss again. Even though it was shorter, it was just as heated.

"And that," she started but he finished her sentence.

"Was for everything else." he finished and, locking lips once more, they stayed there, lying under the stars.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, please PLEASE review!**

 **Peace!**

 **NFN1999**


End file.
